For the Love of a Brother
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: He was so desperate that he had resorted to torturing the one he loved the most. Was what he remembered just imagined or was it more true than he could actually understand? He wanted to know why his brother denied it. ItaSasu, torture, blood/gore.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M (mostly for violence)

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, but possible side pairings are Sasori/Deidara, Pain/Konan (even though we won't be seeing much of them throughout this), perhaps Kakuzu/Hidan (not sure on this yet though.)

**Warnings (Please read this through before you proceed): This story contains: some graphic scenes of torture, bloody violence, incest, yaoi and language. Continue at your own caution, do not flame for content you do not like as you have now been thoroughly warned.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is the edited version of this chapter, so please enjoy.

* * *

**For the Love of a Brother**

**Chapter one**

* * *

A twitch. Just a single twitch of his right pinkie finger that was so imperceptible that not even he would have noticed it had it not actually happened to him. He was no longer curious about why he twitched on rare occasions, just as he no longer wondered why he was here.

He twitched because he knew that his captor was on his way and the nearly imperceptible involuntary movement of his finger was his body's way to tell him that he should try to escape, though he knew it was impossible. It had been impossible for so long and his body should have known that by now.

So when the light, which he sometimes like to think was warm although he knew it was no such thing, flooded his dark cell and allowed him to see the silhouette of the man who had saved him, but had then kept him his prisoner for nearly a year, he knew that the time had come once again. "Do you still deny it?" it was whispered quietly from the shadow at the door, and like every other day that he was asked he simply nodded, not daring to speak a word yet. The man he knew so well walked over to him slowly. "Why do you continue to deny it?" all he could do was stay silent as the man finally stopped in front of him, cloaked still by the shadows.

Another imperceptible twitch; another warning from his brain telling him to get away as the man brought his hand up to touch the chains binding him to the wall, the same wall that he had been bound to for so incredibly long that he could no longer remember just what it felt like to stand. "If you would just finally accept what you know in yourself to be true then I would let you go free," his captor spoke softly and yet still he did not respond.

Finally, though, it seemed that the man had had enough of the silence and so he walked back to the door and only for a moment so that he could grab items that his prisoner's body knew all too well. And while his captor stood at the door he saw the man's face, the same face, that though he had tried to deny it years ago, looked quite akin to his own. When his savior; his captor had grabbed what he wanted he closed the door and the second the door clicked into place a small torch flickered to life in the far left corner so that the, now, torturer could see his prey. "...You..." at first it was all the man got out as he unraveled the whip in his hands, walking across the blood-stained cement floor slowly.

"You make me do horrible things, Sasuke..." and with those softly spoken words the man stopped as he brought his arm back and then forward with such force. The harsh lashing of a whip on skin—breaking skin was all that was heard around the small cell, and didn't go all that unnoticed by the person being put through the torture as he moved his fingers slightly, as it was the only real response that he could give to the pain any longer.

He, Sasuke, stared at his torturer; savior; captor with uncaring, unfeeling onyx eyes as the whip came again across his naked chest, and then again, repeatedly breaking open his beautiful white porcelain skin and staining it with his blood. Though, it was quite soon, quite quicker than any other time he could remember, that the man torturing him stopped. He simply stopped and dropped the whip before coming closer to him, and the suddenness of it all gave Sasuke a bit pause.

When he felt the cold touch of metal on his stomach he flinched, wondering just what was going on. But then his wondering was put to a sudden stop when he felt the burning pinpricks where he was sure the man's hands were. He could only realize, not soon enough it seemed, that his captor had taken the liberty to invent a wonderful new toy for himself. He felt the razor blades running smoothly through his skin as the man began moving his hands, and though Sasuke tried to hold it back and push the pain away, he groaned so softly as his eyes closed.

And with that one tiny groan it all simply stopped. His savior seized up for a moment before removing his hands from Sasuke's body, just a second later taking the contraptions off of his hands so that he could touch Sasuke without harming him. "You make me do such horrible things, Sasuke..." the man said once again as if reminding him as he knelt down, beginning to place his lips against each of the wounds that he had just marred the boy's body with.

"You know I don't want to do this," he whispered gently as his lips ran over a gash left from the whip, soothing it for a moment. "You know that I'm sorry," Sasuke stared at the wall indifferently as he heard the same words that previous encounters had brought forth. "If only you wouldn't keep denying it...then I wouldn't have to do this, Sasuke. Do you understand?" No, he didn't.

"I understand," he replied as usual in his normal robotic way, ignoring what his brain was telling him to say, since he knew this routine too well.

Finally, once his captor was finished kissing and licking his wounds, he stood back up and stared at him. Sasuke could have swore, if he had actually cared enough to really noticed, that his savior looked so desperate. "...You know that I love you, don't you, Sasuke?"

And just like almost every day he replied with the same thing, "yes, Itachi, I know you do."

**XxXxXxXxX**

This time he did not twitch. His body made no movement of any kind to warn him that the man was coming, and yet he knew it all the same. So when the door opened up and let the light flood the room once again he wasn't surprised to see his savior. "Do you still deny it?" sometimes he wondered if this was ever going to stop.

He didn't speak an answer; he didn't nod in reply; he didn't move at all, really he wouldn't even have breathed if he hadn't absolutely deemed it important. Sasuke was just perfectly still as he stayed chained against his cell wall, not that he had much of a choice but to stay chained against it, but the lack of an answer caused Itachi to walk over to him. "Do you still deny it, Sasuke?" this time his tone was more demanding but he still got no answer.

Itachi stood in front of him after just a moment, almost perfectly unseen by the younger, and placed his hand on his prisoner's neck gently, feeling the boy's pulse faintly underneath his fingertips. "...Sasuke..." he was desperate now, for an answer or for something else entirely Sasuke didn't know, but Sasuke knew that his savior; his captor; his torturer was desperate. "I do not love you, Itachi," he finally replied to the man's question.

Unseen to Sasuke, his savior's eyes closed slowly, in defeat or in sadness he would never actually know, and Itachi's hand clenched against his skin. "Why do you do this, Sasuke?" he often had to wonder just why the man blamed him. It wasn't like he did all these things to himself. And though he often attempted to wrap his head around all of it, and Itachi's madness at that, he could never really understand the other.

"Sasuke... _I love you_," the words were whispered out in such a tone that if someone who actually loved the man speaking to them heard it, it would have their heart breaking. "Don't make this worse on yourself, Itachi," he spoke gently. Even though he didn't love the man he still did care for him; they were brothers after all.

Once Itachi's eyes opened again the crimson red glow from the Sharingan could be seen in front of him, but the moment that Itachi blinked it was gone. "...I did not come here to harm you, Sasuke; I just came to talk..." he could only give his captor an impassive look while he waited for the man to talk. Slowly, Itachi's hand began to unclench and after a second Sasuke felt the man's fingertips touching his cheek tenderly.

"Kisame and I are going to be leaving for a few days..." Sasuke supposed that at one point in time those words might have brought him joy—hope that someone might save him from this hellish situation that he was in, but he had quickly learned that everyone else didn't care about him in the least. "...I won't go if you don't want me to... I've been rejecting missions lately so that I can stay here with you. Leader isn't too happy about it...but..." Itachi trailed off and pursed his lips.

"Just go," Sasuke told him as his captor took in a deep breath, nodding after a moment as he knew that it would probably be best if he did go. "...I'll come and see you the moment we return then. While we're gone...just think about it," he said softly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Sasuke's gently. And just like every other time that it happened Sasuke kissed his savior back, knowing that if he didn't he just might never get the man to leave. "I love you, Sasuke," Itachi whispered against his lips before he left the room and shut him in the dark once again.

Sasuke remained chained against his cell wall, unmoving, uncaring, unfeeling of the world around him that kept going on even though it felt like he was no longer in it. Though at least now he had some time to himself—some time to reflect on some of the things that had happened to him in the past year.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A wonderful, most wonderful, question would have been, why was he here? But he no longer actually cared about that, for he knew why he was here. He was here because Itachi had saved him. It now seemed like forever ago to him that it had happened, but Itachi had saved him from himself and from Orochimaru, and for the life of him he couldn't remember how the man had done it. Although he supposed that all that really mattered was that the man had indeed done it.

He was here because Itachi had saved him. The man had saved him and brought him back to the Akatsuki base, something he never would have thought the man to do before it had actually happened. He was here, in this cell specifically, because Itachi had shared his bed with him, and he wondered often if that had never happened if his savior's feelings for him never would have arose.

It was most simply put really, that he was chained up in his cell because his savior; his captor; his torturer; his brother loved him, and that unrequited love had driven the man mad, if he hadn't already been mad to begin with. And he had been chained against the wall of the cell so suddenly—tortured so mercilessly that he wondered whether or not his brother actually knew what love really was. But he no longer questioned things like that for they were a waste of his time, though he did have a lot of time to waste.

And so, for so long he had been tortured and then tenderly kissed, in his elder brother's attempt to win him over—to win his love. Was this really what his brother had been reduced to, torture and misguided feelings? He now could no longer look upon the man with the same adoration that he used to hold for him. No, now he could only stare at Itachi as one would stare at a caged wild animal, waiting to get loose and tear apart every living thing in its site. You could only look upon something like that with pity. And the truth was...he did pity his brother.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Here is the edited chapter one, I believe that it is much better than the original so I do hope that you enjoyed it, and that you review. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello all. I have finally fixed this chapter up, so I decided that it's time to post! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and by the way, I won't be updating this again until the end of September... So I hope that you can live until then. ;)

Rating: M

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, Sasori/Deidara, more side pairings that might pop up in the future are: Pain/Konan and Kakuzu/Hidan.

Warnings: Though I made this blatantly clear in the first chapter... Some graphic scenes of torture, bloody violence, incest, yaoi and language. You have been warned, so do not flame for content you do not like.

Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't own Naruto, though I do own Noiitsuka.

**Note:** This chapter introduces something new from my imagination, a _holohuman_, which is literally a person who is half hologram/half human. It will be explained in detail later on in the story.

**Please be aware that chapter one has been edited. **So you if you're interested, go and check it out.

* * *

**For the Love of a Brother**

**Chapter two**

* * *

There was something that he believed people needed to understand about him: he wasn't a bad person. While yes, he did hurt his brother...and yes, he had done many unsavory things in his life, it didn't mean that he was a bad person. Because he had never thought himself a bad person because of the things he had done.

He only hurt his brother because he was punishing the teen—punishing him for not feeling the same and for leading him on for so long. He only hurt his brother because he desperately wanted to win back the love that he thought he had once had.

To be completely truthful, he had tried man tactics to try and win back his brother's affections, but it just seemed that none of them had worked in the least. It seemed that Sasuke had only begun to resent him more and for reasons that he could not understand. So his last resort had been this torture—the torture that he put both himself and Sasuke through every day that he ever lay a hand on his brother in an unloving way. He wanted the other to understand though, understand that he would do anything at all in the world to restore their love, but it seemed that Sasuke just did not care any longer.

But the teenager had once shared his bed, had once touched him so gently, had once whispered words to him so kind and lovingly... Where had it all gone? Was he supposed to just overlook all of it and let go of what they had once had? No, he couldn't...there was no way that he could because he believed that somewhere inside of Sasuke his feelings were still lying, very real and very true, but for some reason the boy was just afraid to realize them—recognize them, accept them and admit them. And it pained him because he didn't understand why Sasuke would be afraid to do so. Why?—why when the boy hadn't been before...?

It pained him to know that he couldn't have his brother the way he wanted any longer. It seemed to crush his soul as he knew that the teen would only repeat that he did not feel the same for him day after day after day. He knew if he had to, though, that he would keep Sasuke prisoner forever.

His prisoner; his love; his sin.

"Itachi-san," the man being spoken to looked over at his blue-skinned partner as they continued on through another forest. "You've been awfully quiet since we left. Is something on your mind?" They both knew that Kisame knew much better than to ask such a thing and so no response was given to the man. "Is something going on with your brother?" Still no response. He was too deep in thought to actually think about responding, not that he would if he could. He wished to be back at the base, back with his brother. Itachi wanted nothing more in the world than to hold his brother's body in his arms once more.

"You know how Deidara feels about him," Kisame commented as they continued on, getting nearer to their destination. "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Sasuke there alone?" It was the first time that the shark-man had ever seemed to give even half a care about Sasuke.

Softly, Itachi answered, "Deidara will not harm him. He knows the consequences of going against my word." Kisame chuckled lightly at the monotonous words. "But it's _Deidara_, Itachi-san," Itachi was silent again as they finally began to close in on their destination. It didn't matter to him about how Deidara felt, because he knew that Sasuke was well protected from the man. Besides, it wasn't like they were going to be gone long anyway.

He found some solace in knowing he would see Sasuke again soon.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Mmm... Sasori no Danna..." his finger trailed down the others arm slowly as he spoke to the man who he quite considered to be his husband. The one being spoken to was just as silent as always and acted as if his lover wasn't even there as he continued to work on one of his many puppets.

"Itachi's gone...right, un?" Immediately the elder man knew where this was going and so he spoke up, "You are not going to Sasuke's cell, Deidara," he told the other quite sternly without taking his eyes away from his work. A sigh broke from Deidara before he ran a hand through his blonde hair roughly, yanking half of it down from the ponytail it had been up in. When he realized what he had done he quickly let the rest of his hair down, and just as soon as the blonde locks hit his back he was putting his hair back up.

"There's nothing to do around here, Sasori no Danna... I'm bored, un," he complained. With complete seriousness in his voice, Sasori replied, "then go blow something up, Deidara, but stay away from Sasuke's cell." An irritated sigh broke from the younger's lips before he stood up, ready to leave his lover to his work. "I'm gonna go find Hidan, un..."

Deidara was off before Sasori could even nod, not that he did, but it wasn't exactly the point. The point was that both Deidara and Sasori knew that Deidara was not going to see Hidan, as he and Kakuzu were gone on a mission. And while Sasori knew what the blonde was up to he didn't stop him, not actually caring in the least if Deidara killed the kid or not.

**XxXxXxXxX**

When the door to Sasuke's cell suddenly opened the teenager wondered for a moment if his brother was back already, or had perhaps decided not to go after all. But once he heard the voice that said his name in such a disgusted fashion he knew that this was not his savior. No, Deidara had come to visit once again.

His new torturer, the one that didn't actually care about his pain or his wounds or his sounds, and in fact liked to hear him scream, walked in the room slowly, leaving the door open. "Itachi allows you so much, un," he spoke quietly to himself once he stopped in front of the chained teen.

Sasuke stared through the darkness at the blonde across from him with expressionless eyes, knowing what was in store for him but not caring. "He allows you to feel... He allows you to breathe...un," Deidara slammed his prey's head against the concrete wall that he was chained to as he wrapped his hand around the boy's throat, moving his face closer to Sasuke's. "...He allows you to _live_," the word was spit out harshly.

The two continued on like that for moments in silence as Deidara's grip tightened just slightly—just as Sasuke found the nerve to speak to him. "...Then why don't you kill me?" he was nearly urging the man to do it and Deidara glared at him from where he stood. "I should, shouldn't I? Why should something as _worthless_ as you be allowed to live, un?"

"You're right, I'm worthless," he agreed wholeheartedly with the man that he'd rather have kill him than sit here and prolong this worthless waste of his time. "I'm worthless; so kill me." The moment after he spoke Deidara's hand left his throat and he felt the cold steel tip of a kunai pressed against his collarbone. "Kill—" his demand got no further as a near scream tore from his throat, that being all he could muster any longer, as he felt Deidara cut into his flesh suddenly.

Sasuke carefully leaned his head back as the blonde cut into him slowly, savoring the small spasms of pain that he could feel running through Sasuke's body. Onyx eyes just stared up at the ceiling, completely dull with pain. _Kill me,_ he urged in his mind as he felt Deidara's hand come up and touch his neck gently. _Kill me, Deidara._

Deidara glared at Sasuke as he watched the boy's eyes slowly close just before he moved his hand holding the kunai and placed it against the pulse that was exposed to him in Sasuke's neck. "You don't deserve to live, un."

_...So this is it...? After all this time...I just had to ask for it..._

"I am obligated to kill you on sight," Deidara closed his eyes as bright lights suddenly lit the room with a white eerie glow. Sasuke's eyes closed tighter as he moved his head back down to try and see just who had suddenly spoken. "Just who the hell are you, un?" Deidara sounded genuinely concerned and enraged because of the other male, and Sasuke was finding that he was as well. "If you leave now, I will not harm you," Sasuke opened his eyes to try and see what was going on, but when he did he could only see blurry figures for a few moments, although it had been clear to him that what he had just heard had been a warning directed at Deidara.

"Who the fuck are you, un!" Sasuke could tell that Deidara was now only infuriated by the other male in the room. After a few moments, and a couple of blinks, Sasuke's eyesight came back and he saw a man, perhaps Deidara's age but perhaps a bit younger, standing in the doorway. He noted that the man was the same height as himself...or at least how tall he remembered he had been, and he also noticed that the raven hair on the man's head reminded him of his own. Although the spikes were not present, nor was the tint of blue, the long bangs on the sides that hung in the stranger's face reminded him of his own hair...and of his brother's.

"Leave now," Deidara was once again warned, but for a moment it seemed as though he wasn't going to leave. Yet after a couple seconds he began moving and pushed passed the strange man, muttering to himself as he left the room.

Once the darkly dressed man knew that Deidara was good and far from the cell he walked over to Sasuke and inspected the boy's collarbone. For a moment there was absolutely no movement or anything, but then he placed his hand over the wound and began healing the bleeding area.

"...Who are you...?" Cold gray eyes suddenly looked into his onyx as if reprimanding him silently for asking the question just as the unknown male stopped healing him. Sasuke looked down, without feeling an ounce of pain at all, to see that he had been completely healed in mere seconds. By time he looked up again to speak to the stranger, the lights were going out and the door to his cell was shutting.

He was again locked in the darkness, further from death than before.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"What happened?" he had been wrong. Deidara had gone against his word...but why? Why would the blonde man do such an idiotic thing? Itachi couldn't bother himself with attempting to find an answer for the question as he stared at the man who had healed his brother, waiting for something. After just a moment the younger's shirt was gone, vanishing from his torso, and just after that the pixels from his collarbone up lightened just the tiniest bit to match Sasuke's skin tone. Itachi stared for seconds as a long gash slowly flickered to life on the man's collarbone. The moment after it had been viewed it was gone and the healer's shirt was back on.

"He asked for it; for his death," he informed without a shred of emotion in his voice. Itachi was silent. "I used up five percent of my chakra," he went on to say in his nearly robotic way, and Itachi nodded, knowing that the man hadn't left a trace of the wound on his brother's beautiful body. "Thank you, Noiitsuka, you may go then," but the young man did not disappear like Itachi expected and so he raised an eyebrow.

For a split second the Akatsuki member watched the holohuman change completely into Sasuke before he spoke, "I look so much like him," Noiitsuka tilted his head to the side just slightly, "Why is that?" The man was not used to questions from the other and so he looked at Noiitsuka for a few moments. "...You were not programmed to ask questions," he answered, completely ignoring the holohuman's question.

"I was programmed to learn as I live; I've learned that asking questions is a part of life," he replied in monotone. Itachi only continued to stare at him. "Why would he ask for his death?" Finally, Itachi had seemed to have enough, "Leave," he ordered coldly. And without an answer to his questions Noiitsuka vanished from in front of Itachi, leaving the man in relative peace as he thought over Deidara's punishment.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Ah, well there is chapter two. Like I said up top, what exactly a _holohuman_ is will be explained in detail later. And again I won't be updating this until I return at the end of September, but please review and let me know what you think so that my brain can get pumped up to write the next chapter. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
